


Snippets

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Baby Acxa, Daddy Kolivan, Daddy Thace, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia a good mom, Little Ezor, Little Lotor, Little Regris, Mama Krolia, Papa Ulaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A series of one shots involving Krolia's kits as they grow up at headquarters.





	1. Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia marvels over her new kit, and Regris calls Antok 'Dad' for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a one shot for the Mama Krolia series. This takes place between "Liberation" and "Salvation." Regris is the only kit Krolia and the pack have at this moment, and he is 5. This takes place five months after Regris was rescued.

Chapter One - Integration

Krolia opened her eyes and looked around her nest. She had fallen asleep with her kit snuggled against her, but he wasn't there now. Her head shot up in alarm. Where was he? Soft purring penetrated her panicked brain. She realized it was coming from a little bit away from her but  figured it was just Antok since he was sleeping near her. She only gave it the briefest of glances, because she didn't see her kit anywhere. It was only another tick of alarm before she saw her little kit curled up on Antok's chest, the end of his tiny tail tapping in response to his dream. She realized that he was the one purring and relaxed as she gazed at her kit. She couldn't believe she was a mother. It had been a spur of the moment, almost instinctual reaction to the sight of the kit being restrained. It was a reaction she never regretted and would gladly do so again and again.

She had grown up without any siblings and always wanted a large family. She was happy to be a part of Kolivan's pack, which included Kolivan (of course), Antok, Ulaz, and Thace. She considered Ulaz and Thace siblings and was close to Kolivan and Antok, even though she was younger than they were. She was also close with Taulol, the fluffy purple female Blade that she was sent on missions with, and considered her a sister.

Movement drew her attention back to the curled up kit that was just waking up. He lifted his head and softly chirped when he met her gaze. She smiled and rumbled to him. Regris slowly slid off Antok's chest until he was between Krolia and Antok. Krolia nosed his headfur and asked, "When did you move over to Antok, little one?"

"Da-Antok was making a weird sound in his sleep, and I wanted to comfort him. I thought maybe sleeping on him would let him know he wasn't alone."

Krolia blinked before what Regris said sank in. "Did you just almost call Antok 'Dad?'"

Regris ducked his head. "I'm sorry. I-"

"No, no, kit. It's quite all right, if you consider Antok your dad. I find it quite adorable. You do resemble him a bit." Truthfully, Krolia found the idea hilarious, but she didn't know why, so she couldn't even explain it to her kit.

%%%

Antok was awake the entire time ever since Regris slid off his chest. It touched him that sometime during the night cycle the kit climbed up and curled up on his chest. Even though he was asleep, he could feel the warmth radiating from the little kit. How one kit could be so warm wasn't something Antok could figure out. He hadn't realized that Regris would consider him his dad. He was pleased that this little kit loved him enough to call him 'Dad.' He turned onto his side, facing Regris, and wrapped his tail around the kit's tiny waist. He ever so gently bumped his nose against Regris's temple in a Galran kiss (one between family members). "Love you, kit."

%%%

If Regris was surprised to feel his Dad's tail wrap around his waist, he was moreso when Antok bumped his nose against his temple. "Love you, kit."

Regris purred and hooked his tail on the end of Antok's. "Love you, too, Dad."

Fin


	2. Affiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan has grown close to the newest kit of his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a one shot for the Mama Krolia series. This takes place between "Salvation" and "Extrication." Lotor and Regris are the only kits Krolia and the pack have. Regris is six, and Lotor is five. This snippet takes place a couple of months after "Salvation."

Chapter Two - Affiliation

Kolivan walked into the nest room to check on the two kits and their mom. He was pleased to see that they were all napping. He quietly entered the nest and settled near the newest kit. He softly petted the kit's headfur, a smile crossing his face when the kit purred a little louder in response to the petting. He couldn't believe he originally wanted Krolia to put this kit back on a deserted planet. He had been sentencing the kit to death. Looking back on it now, Kolivan couldn't imagine his life without Lotor in it. He was truly a sweet kit and a good addition to his pack. He laid down and curled around the kit, burying his face in the longer strands of his headfur.

%%%

Krolia blearily opened her eyes and saw her two kits were still nestled near her. Her eyes opened a bit more when she saw Kolivan curled around her youngest kit. His face was buried in Lotor's white strands, and he seemed to be sleeping. He also had an arm wrapped around the kit's waist. Krolia smiled at that. She was amazed at how close Lotor and Kolivan had become in so short a time, especially since Kolivan initially didn't want the kit to stay. He said it was because he didn't want a rogue Blade operating out there, and that might have been the initial reason, but she knew that if questioned about it now, he would say that _his_  kit wan't going anywhere.

Lotor was actually the first kit to wake up as Regris liked sleeping in.The youngest kit opened his eyes and shifted slightly, confused when his movements were much more difficult to do. He let out a confused chirp, which was answered by a deep rumble from behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw Kolivan laying behind him, still asleep. His instincts answered Lotor's chirp, even in his sleep. Lotor smiled and turned around in his dad's grasp, nuzzling into his chest when he got all the way turned around and purring to him. He absolutely loved his pack with his new family members, especially his Mama, his Dad, and his brother.

Fin


	3. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace has been staring at the communications terminal too long. He needs a break. Fortunately, his little kit wants to spend time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a one shot for the Mama Krolia series. This happens after "Liberation" and before "Seclusion." Ezor has just been rescued and is three.

"Respite"

Thace was in the communications room, staring at his terminal. He growled, causing other Blades to inch away from one of the highest ranking Blades. He was frustrated and felt like ripping his fur out. He was in charge of decoding a very important message headquarters received from a deep cover operative. However, none of the decoding programs he ran were working. He didn't know what code the Blade had used, but it was clearly an advanced one that the organization didn't use often. Maybe he should take a break, but Kolivan was very insistent on this message being decoded as soon as possible.

"Daddy!"

Thace looked up in time to see his little kit run into the communications room. He turned in his chair and scooped her up onto his lap. "Hey, little one. I see you woke up from your nap. Is your Mama with you?"

"Of course, I am. I thought I would let Ezor visit you, especially since our other two kits are visiting their dads," Krolia said.

Ezor nuzzled Thace's neck. He nuzzled her back, rumbling to her. She purred to him, settling on his lap. Neither one noticed when Krolia slipped from the room. She was due for some one on one time with Taulol.

Ezor glanced at the screen and cocked her head. "What's this, Daddy?"

"A message Daddy has to decode. Whatever it says is a secret."

"Daddy is cool," Ezor said, leaning back against Thace.

Thace smiled and nuzzled the top of her head. He glanced at the screen, and suddenly, it came to him. He knew which program he needed to run to decode the message! Maybe a visit from his kit was all he needed.

Fin


	4. Inquisitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz gets to watch Baby Acxa as he works in the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a one shot for the Mama Krolia series. This takes place around the same time as "Kolivan" and deals with Ulaz watching one-year-old Acxa.

"Inquisitive"

Ulaz did his rounds in the med bay as usual. What wasn't usual was the little kit sleeping in the carrier strapped to his back. The one deca-phoebe old female kit was one of the newest members of his pack. She, along with her twin brother, were the cutest kits Ulaz had seen, though he may be biased.

His few patients were considerate of the tiny kit. They didn't want to disturb her, because they knew if she was disturbed, then her mother would come, and they would be glad they were already in the med bay when she was done with them. None of them wanted to make Krolia mad. She was scary enough on a good day.

Acxa squirming in the carrier alerted Ulaz to her waking up. He extracted the tiny kit from the carrier and held her close to his neck, her tiny nose next to one of his scent glands. He softly purred to her, letting her know she was safe. This was the first time Krolia let Acxa (and Keith) out of her sight. Keith was with Kolivan, who was taking a moment out of his busy schedule to watch the tiny kit, which allowed Ulaz to only have one kit to watch over.

Ulaz carefully switched the carrier to sit across his chest and set Acxa back in it. He gently nuzzled her head as her eyes drifted around the room, seemingly taking in everything. Ulaz moved about the med bay, taking inventory. He knew it wasn't terribly interesting, but for Acxa, it was new, and her eyes were wide, trying to take in everything at once. Inventory only took a varga, so Ulaz went to his office. He sat down at his terminal and slid Acxa out of the carrier and onto his lap. She was sitting up and still looking at everything. Fortunately, she wasn't trying to grab anything. Ulaz chuckled. Oh, to have the inquisitiveness of a young kit again. The pale doctor petted Acxa's headfur. At least he had this little one to keep him curious.

Fin


	5. Silent Pleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are still unaware of how powerful their silent pleading can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a one shot for the Mama Krolia series. Regris is 8, Lotor is 7, Ezor is 5, and Acxa and Keith are 2.

Chapter Five - Silent Pleading

It was a quiet day at headquarters, especially since the day cycle had just began. Everyone was in the familial nest with Keith and Acxa cuddled up against their mom, Ezor laying on top of her Daddy, Lotor snuggled against Kolivan with a hand clinging to his braid, and Regris splayed out over Antok with their tails linked. Ulaz was laying behind Acxa, and Taulol was curled around Keith, her face buried in his slightly longer strands of hair that spilled down to just above his shoulders.

The little family was just starting to wake up, except for Regris. The eldest kit loved to sleep in, especially on top of his Dad. Ulaz was the one who attempted to leave the nest first. He only got as far as backing away from Acxa before the youngest female kit whimpered. Ulaz froze and looked at Acxa. He paused, unsure of what she was whining about. The look she pinned on him was silently pleading with him to curl back around her. Ulaz felt like he shouldn't leave and scooted back into his position curled around her. Acxa closed her eyes and purred softly.

Taulol lifted her head from Keith's hair and gave him a couple of licks before she moved away from him. A sleepy chirp left him, which made Taulol pause. She bent over and nuzzled his cheek. "It's all right, kit. It's time for me to report to the communications room."

She straightened up but made the mistake of looking into Keith's purple eyes. The look in them made Taulol feel guilty about leaving the kit. She laid back down, burying her face back in Keith's hair where it had been while she was sleeping. Keith smiled sleepily and purred to his surrogate aunt.

Krolia was awake the entire time but kept her eyes closed. She knew her twins had a talent that they were just beginning to realize the power of. She knew the entire pack was in danger of falling under their power, and, if she was honest with herself, she couldn't wait to see Kolivan (and Antok) fall.

Fin


	6. Afternoon Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regris refuses to let his father out of his sight after he returns from his mission. Antok uses this to his advantage and lets his kit start training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a one shot for the Mama Krolia series. Regris is 14, Lotor is 13, Ezor is 11, and Acxa and Keith are 8.

Chapter Six - Afternoon Activities

Regris was not letting his Dad out of his sight for long during the day. Antok had just gotten back from his mission and couldn't blame his kit. Fortunately, his kit was old enough to start training. Regris followed his Dad into the training hall, unaware of the fact that he was going to join in instead of just watching from the sidelines.

Once everyone was set up, Antok turned to Regris and asked, "Do you want to join them, kit?"

Regris's eyes widened. "Can I, Dad?"

"Yes, kit, as long as you don't train a whole bunch. You can train once a movement and only in the afternoon after resting after lunch."

"I promise."

"Then, go join in." Antok handed his kit a training blade and pushed him towards the floor with his tail. Regris grinned and nuzzled his Dad, purring in delight. The Blades in the training hall smiled as their leaders' eldest kit joined them and made room for him in the front of the group.

%%%

Kolivan was walking around his base, checking on his Blades, who were treated to the sight of the leaders' youngest kit napping in his arms. Keith was sitting on Kolivan's left arm and leaning against his chest, his head nested against his shoulder and one hand gripping Kolivan's braid. Kolivan didn't mind letting Keith nap on him, knowing that the little kit loved being around him. His purr was a dead giveaway.

Kolivan stopped by the communications room, checking on Thace, who had his kit with him. Ezor was laying against his back, sleeping. Kolivan stepped over to his pack member. "How's everyone doing?"

"As far as I see, everyone's okay. Ulaz and Acxa are having a quiet day in the med bay for a change, Taulol is visiting Krolia and Lotor, and Regris is training with Antok."

"Training? But he's only fourteen deca-phoebes old."

"Antok's just letting him train one quintant a movement and only after his post lunch nap."

"That's good. I just hope this kit doesn't learn what his eldest brother is doing."

Thace chuckled. "You better hope that Regris doesn't tell any of the kits, because you know Keith will hear about it."

Kolivan smiled and gently nuzzled the still dozing kit. "Keep an eye on our pack, Thace. I should go to my office and do some paperwork."

Thace smiled. "You won't be able to put him down, since he has a good hold on your braid."

"I wouldn't dream about putting him down anyway." Kolivan left the communications room and made his way to his office. He settled in his chair, and the movement disturbed Keith enough to cause him to whimper but not awaken. Kolivan rumbled to Keith to soothe him and let him settle on his lap and still holding onto his braid. He kept rumbling to the little kit, even as he did his reports. The little kit's purr joined his rumble as they spent the afternoon together.

Fin


	7. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taulol teaches Keith to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a one shot for the Mama Krolia series. Regris is 20, Lotor is 19, Ezor is 17, and Acxa and Keith are 14. This takes place before "Infiltrated."

Chapter Seven - Flying

"Krolia, can I borrow Keith for a little?" Taulol poked her head into the familial nest room.

"If you can find him, he and Acxa were playing hide and seek, and she can't find him," Krolia said.

"Why can't she sniff him out?"

"It's against the rules!" Acxa insisted from where she was sulking in her mom's arms.

Taulol grinned. "I'll find Keith." She had a pretty good idea where the youngest kit was hiding. She walked into the hangar and discreetly sniffed to see which ship he was hiding in. It was quite dangerous to hide in a ship, but Keith knew better than to hide when there was a launch scheduled.

She walked over to an older model and knocked thrice in rapid succession, and a head of black hair popped up. Keith grinned. "Taulol!"

"Your twin couldn't find you and is sulking with your mom. However, I need you for a special secret."

Keith glanced around and lowered his voice, "What is it?"

"Let me in and find out, kit."

Keith grinned and stepped back, allowing Taulol to hop into the ship. Keith stepped closer to the controls. "I studied the controls of the ships and watched my Dads and Mom fly."

"That's great, kit, but how would you like to _actually_  fly the ship?"

"Can I?" Keith's eyes sparkled like amethysts.

"As long as you don't tell your siblings, Dads, or your Mom."

"I promise!"

Taulol grinned at his excitement. "Well then, kit, the seat is yours."

Keith sank into the pilot's seat and placed his hands on the controls, looking up at Taulol to make sure this wasn't a cruel joke. Seeing her grin, Keith started the ship and flew it out of the hangar. Once outside the base, Taulol showed him how to navigate the area around the black holes and the sun.

"This is amazing!"

Taulol was astounded. This young kit was better at flying than half of the Blades! He was a natural! Maybe she would have to see if she could take him out in open space and see what he could _really_  do.

Fin


End file.
